iscuwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Isopod Sector
“''Compared to us, you existed in a puddle. Welcome to life in the lake''” ― [ Undefined ] Synopsis The isopod Sector, similar to other Sectors, is a cluster of galaxies. Unlike common Sectors, the Isopod Sector is remarkably vast and home to unusual varieties of galaxies. The complete extent of the Isopod Sector is unknown and its full reach has not been calculated. The isopod sector is split into Corona Rings, which measure circumferentially from the Sector Core. History Formation The Isopod Sector was formed shortly after the expansion of the universe. It has remained stable for billions of years and harbored the birth of galaxies and stars within. The Isopod Sector is amazingly unique in the way it was formed. It was formed with such a large concentrated mass that it held its huge size ceaselessly, making it the largest Galactic Sector to ever exist. Life Billions of years after the Isopod Sector formed and established its current position, Biological Life started to pop up on many different planets. Life in the Isopod Sector predated life in surrounding Sectors by almost 4 billion years. Life thrived within the Isopod Sector and increased numbers all over. Life started to conquer, discover and leave their planet. Life began to spread about the Isopod Sector in many variations. The most technologically advanced and Intelligent species to ever live in the Isopod Sector, The Isopoda, formed an Intergalactic Empire called the 7th Imperium to conquer and unite the Isopod Sector. Currently, The 7th Imperium consists of a 98+ species republic and a 34 fleet union and has control of 16 galaxies. Locations Sector Core The Sector Core is the designated center of the delineated Isopod Sector as well as the executive heart of The 7th Imperium. The Sector Core is the most galactically dense location in the Isopod Sector. Its compact collection of galaxies makes it the brightest concentration of mass in the Sector. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galaxy Galaxies] within the core are so intermingled that several pairs are on catastrophic collision courses. The actual Sector Core is defined as the centermost point of Corona 1, although it is commonly grouped with Corona 2. -Corona 1 Corona 1 represents the inner 9 million Light-Years ( 2.2 Quadron Units ) of the Isopod Sector. It is dense and luminant and contains numerous varieties of galaxies. The most notable types being the Behemoth galaxies and pairs of Doomed galaxies. -Corona 2 Corona 2 is rich with life. Corona 2 has an alarming abundance of biological life forms and habitable planets. The majority of superintelligent species and technological precursors hail from Corona 2. Inner Corona Rings The Inner Corona Rings of the Isopod Sector are determined to be Corona 3 to 5. These locations host the largest array of galaxies - aside from the Sector core - including Behemoth Galaxies. These Coronas have the richest bounty of inorganic minerals including crude metals, calcium compounds, and ductile metals. The 7th Imperium's control of these rings is essential to their material wealth. -Corona 3 Corona 3 is mainly responsible for shipping and transportation among other matters. Corona 3 is fundamental for intergalactic trade. -Corona 4 [ Null ] -Corona 5 Corona 5 is the location of extensive planet mining operations and the neutral space of the Hadeon Union. Mid Corona Rings The Mid corona rings contain Coronas 6, 7, 8 and 9. Mid ring galaxies are much farther away from each other than the galaxies in the inner rings, so the need for high-speed space-travel became essential for movement within them. The Eridus Ribbon and The Kymolyad Stellar Mass are two Nebulas that occur in the Mid Corona Rings. The Eridus Ribbon stretches about corona 7 and 8 in a crescent fashion, while The Kymolyad Mass ventures from Corona 9 out until Corona 11 in a sort of blob shape. -Corona 6 Corona 6 is an integral location. It splits the Isopod Sector in half- as well as The 7th Imperium - and many groups vie for control of its trade routes. Military influence has been increased in''' Corona 6''' for The 7th Imperium to guarantee intersectoral authority. It has been slipping out of their grasp due to rival forces. -Corona 7 Corona 7 is home to the most substantial waste management facility. It takes up six arms of a single galaxy and a Synthetic Gravitational Singularity. Life in corona 7 is viewed as undesirable. -Corona 8 Corona 8 is known for its shipyards. Corona 8 is the main source of intergalactic spacecraft. -Corona 9 Corona 9 is a heavily protected 7th imperium Corona. Category:Sectors Category:Spacial Locations